1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inhibitors of enzymes participating in lipolysis. More particularly the invention relates to lipolytic enzyme inhibitors which comprises basic proteins and/or basic polypeptides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been reported in a number of references that proteins such as serum albumin, .beta.-lactoglobulin and certain soybean proteins inhibit some kinds of lipases (see, for example, Journal of Lipid Research, Vol. 25, 1984, pages 1214-1221). In the presence of bile acids, however, these proteins lose their lipase inhibitory activity and do not function as a lipase inhibitor in vivo.